The One in Discreet
by pearls994ever
Summary: Harry's younger sister appears at the end of 3rd yr, revealing a secret of their origins. Rating is for some language, may change later, please R/R!!!!
1. Background

Hi! All you people out there!!!! I hope u will like my story n review it, please ::does the pleading puppy dog eyes thing:: ¡­This is the first time I ever wrote a Harry Potter story sooooo please be nice¡­.

Background

This fic is hopefully the first of many fics about a sister Harry never knew he had until third year. It¡¯ll all be explained later. Now this fic is basically placed in between 3rd year n 4th at Hogwarts. I will rewrite my own version of 4th year later. Everything is planned n ready to go! Woohooo, that rarely happens to me u kno¡­. Neways my writing style (a low keyed stream of consciousness, but nonetheless still a bit based solely on my thoughts) is kinda funny n crappy but uhhh stick w/ me¡­.

My Characters (n a tiny disclaimer if you found one)

U see, these people are pure imagination and are not portraying anyone in real life. They belong to ME. However if you find them interesting (I love it when people is interested in my stuff!!!!) Tell me n I¡¯ll happily let u use them. I, on the other hand do not own anyone or anything in Harry Potter, so don¡¯t sue me. By the way, I¡¯m not J. K. Rowling cuz then I would not be writing here¡­

Elizabeth Stacey Potter ¨C Harry¡¯s long lost sister who was kidnapped by Voldemort even before she was born. This fic is mostly about her n how she faced her past.

Lily Evans Potter ¨C Yes, the mother. She had a dark past before falling in love with James Potter and so resulted in the kidnap of her second child. 

James Potter ¨C the innocent husband of Lily, who ended up dying in result to his wife¡¯s past. 

Harry Potter ¨C the famous (and infamous) Boy-Who-Lived brother of Stacey Potter. He was clueless about his sister until she appeared in front of his face 12 years later. 

Voldemort (Tom Riddle) ¨C yes, the BIG BAD guy, but hey, he may be misunderstood.

Kyle Riddle ¨C OH YEAH, Voldie¡¯s very own son¡­more info on him later but I know one thing, he¡¯s HOT. 

Other HP characters include ¨C Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, etc. They would play a big part in the story but ¡­ stay tuned! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival of a Welcomed Gue...

Chapter 1: The Arrival of a Welcomed Guest

By: Pearls994ever

_The cold air engulfed her as she twisted and turned._

_ I need to get out; I¡¯m not being held back¡­ _

_Struggling, straining to freedom, she burst out, a watery mess into the arms of the face of evil itself. Her little eyes bored into those of HIM, confused and lifeless-like._

_¡°Born to a life of doom and sorrow, I¡¯m afraid¡­my dear.¡±_

_He took a last look to dead woman on the floor, bloody all over from the birth of her precious baby. Carefully, he wrapped the newborn in a cloth and with one last look left the site of his misery, holding an Elizabeth Stacey Potter safely tucked in his cloak._

¡°How long did you think you could keep me here, locked away from my rights and freedom? How much of it did you think I could take? How much longer did you think I could be held back from my powers?¡± Stacey cried out and stared hatefully into the eyes of, who else?, Voldemort. Carelessly she used the restraining hex and threw him into one of the four walls that confined her for so long. 

¡°I never expected you to stay forever. That¡¯s why I put emotion into you, you ungrateful bitch! I should have killed you when I killed-¡± Little droplets of crismson fell from the crook that was his nose as he realized he has been hit again. _She is so much like her, a fighter in every way._

Getting the wand she stole from him ready, she did the one last thing she thought she could do. ¡°Hazionis¡±, the one single word escaped as a whisper from her delicate lips, his weaken body crumpled to the ground, but only blacked out not dead like she wanted him. 

He was always so careful, but not careful enough, he told her things and in the mist of those horrible bedtime stories, she learned the hexes, spells, potions, and other magic she could use. Ever since she knew herself _and_ him, she knew she was not weak and powerless by any means. She had a fire in her, always burning, sometimes a bit low, but never ceased, the fire that was her ability. He never told her that, but she knew, she knew, and now she¡¯s going to use it to her advantage. She¡¯s going to get out of here and find her brother. The one he told her about, Harry Potter. The one who was the only family she had. The one who could possibly love her. The one with the identical scar on his forehead as the one on her arm. Unconsciously, she touched it, and hope seared through her. 

_Bring me to him¡­we¡¯re connected¡­tell me he¡¯ll be there for me when I need him¡­I need him now._ Strangely enough, Stacey rarely talk to herself, even when she was alone and scared. But right now, she felt like she was communicating with him.

She walked pass his body, pass her room, passed the mansion, feeling the vibe getting stronger by each step. Suddenly, she shook, all over, uncontrollably, and then¡­disappeared. Apparated¡­into thin air¡­something only well trained witches and wizards could do. But nothing, nothing is going to stop her. Not even him. He who was her only friend, Kyle. A thought escaped her mind as the magic swirled around her, _Gosh, I would definitely miss him_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pain passed through his head like nothing he felt before. His scar!!!!! 

_No, stop the pain!_ _What¡¯s happening?_

He was standing at the train station when it happened, Harry can¡¯t bear it any longer, it was too much, he tried to screamed in agony, but he can¡¯t not because of the pain, but because he knew something else was happening. Then, just as sudden as it came, it was gone, but it brought something else with it. Harry carefully opened his once hurt eyes, knowing something or someone would be seen. And there she was. Dark long raven flame blowing across her face, eyes so strangely familiar, and her face, he knew he had seen her before. She looked just like his mom but different in ways, her eyes are exact replicas of his. She took out a small hand and placed it on her chest. 

That¡¯s when he saw it, the scar, the exact same scar. 

Harry grabbed her arm, surprised, she yelped when lighting pain surged through her. And then it subsided. He said something but she couldn¡¯t hear because she was still recovering from the shock. 

¡°Who are you?¡± words escaped his dried lips. He stared at her questioningly, still holding her arm, but it felt right. 

Afraid to speak up, but as the warmth brush pass her face from his breath, she felt it too, the sincerity in him. He¡¯s the one person she¡¯s been longing for, for her whole life. 

¡°Your sister, I¡¯m your sister.¡±

A/N: Italics (if they work) symbolizes flashbacks and thoughts, if you have not figured out, for those who are slow¡­just kidding!!! This first chapter was not beta-ed cuz she¡¯s currently unavailable, so if there are any mistakes or any parts you don¡¯t understand, just leave me a note (R/R)! Thanks! Oh yea, I¡¯m not one of those authors who write only if there¡¯s however number of reviews, cuz I write for myself as well as others. If you enjoyed it, thank you, if not, tell me about it. I love criticism!


	3. Chapter 2: Truth Be Told

A/N Hiya people!! I was soooooo ecstatic that some readers already reviewed this fic b4 it was started!!!! It meant a lot to me!! N by the way, I posted the first chapter along with the background. Then I found out there were some errors, I changed it right away but unfortunately changes like those take up to 24 hrs to update so for a long time people could only view the background, which would seem weird. Who is stupid enough to tell the whole story b4 writing the fic?? Yea, neways thanx for the support n I will take the uploading in a different format into consideration. But u see I¡¯m not the biggest computer geek (but my beta is) so until she gets bac I¡¯ll just have to stick w/ this¡­on to the story¡­.

Chapter 2: Truth Be Told

¡°Your sister, I¡¯m your sister.¡± Confidently spoken, but her heart was beating so fast the whole time as questions raced through Stacey¡¯s mind. 

_Will he accept me? Will he know me like I know him? Will he ignore me and go away?_

¡°My¡­.My¡­.My sister?¡± Harry stuttered. Never in his thirteen years had he ever even thought about having a sister. But now, holding her hand, he sensed a very comfortable feeling, more than any other feeling he had felt, different¡­different than his feelings toward his best friends, Ron and Hermione, different than his feelings toward Hagrid, different than his feelings toward Cho Chang. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore saw it from his office at the top of the castle. He knew it was going to happen some day. He knew she was strong enough to break free. Finally he¡¯s able to fulfill the wish of James and Lily Potter, their kids united and here at Hogwarts. With no other thoughts Dumbledore hurried down the long stairways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to meet the two younger Potters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¡°But I¡¯m an orphan, a single orphan.¡±

¡°No, Harry, you¡¯re not.¡±

Harry whirled around and looked at none other than Professor Dumbledore himself. Stacey however put on her guards and curiously looked at the old wizard. Looking around to see most students oblivious to this event, Dumbledore turned back to them. 

¡°Let¡¯s go up to my room, children.¡± 

All of the sudden, as if time had stopped with his meeting with Stacey, Ron and Hermione popped up out of no where. They asked all sorts of questions, but Harry didn¡¯t hear much of them, he assured them then shooed them away. Looking back at the mysterious stranger, who by the way, haven¡¯t budged, he again took hold of her hand that warm feeling rushed through his body again. 

She stared quizzically into his eyes. _Could I trust him?_ entered her thoughts. Right after it came, the matter was sent away by the assuring voice of her brother, ¡°Trust me if you really believe I¡¯m your brother.¡± He led her after Dumbledore, up the stair case, a long way, and then stopped in front of a portrait hole, a portrait of first Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore mumbled something inaudible and the portrait swung open. Obviously surprised, Stacey jumped back and gave a little cry, accidentally pulling Harry to the floor. She immediately bent down to see if he¡¯s alright. 

¡°Oh! I am so sorry! Are you alright? Are you hurt? I am so sorry!!!!¡±

¡°It¡¯s ok. I¡¯m fine. Don¡¯t worry, it¡¯s ok.¡±

Dumbledore regarded this incident with approval. ¡°I see you¡¯re already well acquainted. That is nice to see. Please step in.¡±

¡°Actually, that¡¯s not the case, Professor. We¡¯ve just met.¡± Harry got up and nervously stared back at Stacey. She is not moving, standing quite a distance from Dumbledore, carefully giving him a good look. He sensed her uneasiness, no¡­not that¡­more than that¡­she¡¯s looking after herself. He winced as he felt pain like a knife sliced through him. She¡¯s been alone and tortured for a long time. 

Stacey turned her stare back at Harry and he motioned for her to come in. Slowly and reluctantly, she followed suit. The room was like a living room, much like that of the mansion she known. She almost flinched at the thought. She walked closely to her brother, feeling the vibe that connected them getting even stronger. 

With a snap of his finger, Dumbledore turned the room into an image of the Potters before the elders died. Both Harry and Stacey knew it was the place of sorrow and remembrance for them.

¡°Both of you might be confused at this time. Well, I hope you won¡¯t be for long. I will try my best to explain it to you. You see, I was dedicated to protecting your family when Voldemort was tracking you, the Potters down. Both James and Lily were especially concerned then because they had a one year old baby on their arms and another one on the way. But we were cursed by traitors. Voldemort found you at the hiding place. He killed James right away.¡±

To Stacey, it was something she has heard many times. But to Harry, it was still painful to listen to the details. They could see clearly the scene before them, the curses, spells, blood and death. 

Dumbledore turned to Stacey when he continued. ¡°Voldemort was a cruel man. Although, you weren¡¯t due in at least 4 months, he performed some magic on you that made you impossible to be held back. You were well premature but somehow when you arrived your body was like the body of any healthy, 9 month, newborn. Lily died before you were born hopefully because of the rushed delivery. We are still not sure at this point.¡± Then he turned to Harry. ¡°He tried to take you with him too, but you caused his downfall. Stacey was just born so she was defenseless and he took her with him, kidnapped her. We never heard from or about her again.¡± 

Stacey couldn¡¯t hold it back; she burst into tears at the memories of her life spent with the Dark Lord. Miserable. Torturous. Emotional. Words don¡¯t even start to describe the nights she spent listening to the horrid tales. Ever since she could remember, she was at his mercy; he scarred her more than that lightning mark on her arm. He took her childhood, took her memories, her life. 

¡°I¡¯m sorry dear, that you have to face that kind of circumstances, but we all knew you would be able to break free one day. You¡¯re too strong; he can¡¯t hold you back forever.¡±

Stacey stared teary eyed at Dumbledore, ¡°How did you know?¡± 

¡°It was in your blood, child. Lily and James were both exceptionally powerful magical people, especially Lily. Combined they¡¯ve created even more power and those powers were born to the two of you.¡±

Harry, who is doubled over shock by now, is speechless, staring at his sister. And he thought he was unfortunate having to spend his life with the Dursleys until 3 years ago. It was nothing compared to Stacey¡¯s experience. He only knew about Voldemort for 3 years, but she lived with him an impossible thirteen years. He could feel her emotions mixing in her right now. He took hold of her hand again, squeezed it lovingly, and gave her a look trying to tell her how sorry he felt, and how that everything would be alright now. 


End file.
